monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kyrem13/The 10 Calamities OM (Original Monster) - Permafrost of Endless Winter
This is an OM, that means Original Monster, or just fake, non-existant monster, kinda like a Monster Idea, but I wanted to make this one a blog post rather than include it in the Monster Idea Forum since it's gonna interconnect with an entire batch of OMs I got ideas for, think WMs, Nemesis and the like. And yes, these OMs of mine are going to be really OP, the idea is that they're either on par with or slightly stronger than the Warmasters, so expect some OP tier bullcrap in some of these blogs I make over time lol. Legendary/Water Permafrost of Endless Winter is a horrific monster. He dreams of an endless winter with constant snowstorms, endless expansions of white, and completely frozen oceans. When he awoke, Thalassa in the Water Kingdom felt some kind of familial force, almost as if she knew he had awoken. Permafrost is almost completely unstoppable, but he requires one more thing. He seeks to rip away all of Thalassa's incredible power to make his dreams come true. However, the Water Realms are ready to fight back. They've enlisted the help of both friend and foe of the Water Kingdom to try and put a stop to Permafrost's plans. Role: Denier Trait: '''R0 - Calamity Permafrost (Control Immunity + SC: AoE 40% Freeze) R5 - Calamity Permafrost (Control Immunity + SC: AoE 40% Freeze + Team Precision) '''Strength: '''3,476 '''Life: '''40,414 '''Speed: 3,575 Relics: '''Amulet / Banner '''Books: '''Exclusive, Calamities, Winter, Evil Legions, Villains Skills Defaults & Ultimate: Put Your Hands Up - Deals low Water Damage to one enemy. (40 Damage, 0CD, 18 Stamina Cost, 100 AC) And Freeze! - Freezes one enemy. (0 Damage, 3CD, 29 Stamina Cost, 95 AC) Winter Is Here - Applies Pierce to self. Removes all enemies' Traits and Positive Effects. Applies Mega Freeze and Nanovirus to all enemies. Removes Pierce from itself. (0 Damage, 0CD, 0 Stamina Cost, 120 AC) Skill Group 1: Permafrozen - Deals very low Special Damage to one enemy. Applies Freeze and Positive Effect Block to one enemy. (15 Damage, 2CD, 30 Stamina Cost, 95 AC) Frostbitten - Deals low Water Damage to all enemies. 50% chance to apply Drowned and Nightmares to all enemies. (25 Damage, 1CD, 27 Stamina Cost, 90) Wrath Of Frost - Deals low Special Damage to one enemy. Applies Freeze and Positive Effect Block to one enemy. Gives self Positive Effect Block Hater. (20 Damage, 3CD, 34 Stamina Cost, 90 AC) Skill Group 2: Shattered Ice - Applies Pierce to self. Disables Trait and removes Positive Effects from one enemy. Removes Pierce from self. (0 Damage, 2CD, 26 Stamina Cost, 95 AC) Liquid Nitrogen - Applies Water Hater to self. Deals moderate Special Damage to all enemies. Applies Stamina Leak to all enemies. Removes Water Hater from self. (40 Damage, 2CD, 36 Stamina Cost, 90 AC) Death To Frosilka - Deals moderate Special Damage to one enemy. Disables Trait from one enemy. Applies Freeze and Positive Effect Block to one enemy. (45 Damage, 3CD, 31 Stamina Cost, 95 AC) Skill Group 3: Everybody Gets A Freeze - Deals low Water Damage to one enemy. Applies Freeze to one enemy. Gives self an extra turn. (20 Damage, 0CD, 42 Stamina Cost, 95 AC) Death To Thetys - Deals low Special Damage to all enemies. Removes 100% Stamina from all enemies. Removes 50% Stamina from self. (35 Damage, 3CD, 0 Stamina Cost, 90 AC) The End Of An Era - Deals moderate Water Damage to all enemies. Applies Mega Freeze to one random enemy. 50% chance to apply Freeze to all enemies. Applies Drowned to all enemies. (45 Damage, 3CD, 38 Stamina Cost, 90 AC) Skill Group 4 (Unlocked at R1 through R5): Death To Eeltron - Deals heavy Earth Damage to one enemy. Applies Shock and Drowned to all enemies. Applies Control Immunity to all allies. (60 Damage, 2CD, 35 Stamina Cost, 90 AC) Great Blizzard Wash - Removes all Negative Effects from team. Replenishes 100% of all team's Stamina. Applies Precision and Positive Effect Block Hater to team. (0 Damage, 4CD, 0 Stamina Cost, 100 AC) Winter Is Coming - Applies Pierce to self. Disables all enemy Traits and removes all enemy Positive Effects. Removes Pierce from itself. Gives self an extra turn. (0 Damage, 3CD, 47 Stamina Cost, 100 AC) Death To Thalassa - Applies Water Hater to self. Deals very heavy Special Damage to one enemy. Deals moderate Special Damage to all enemies. Applies Mega Freeze and Nanovirus to one enemy. Applies Freeze and Positive Effect Block to all enemies. Removes Water Hater from self. (75 Damage, 35 Damage, 5CD, 41 Stamina Cost, 90 AC) Downfall Of The Water Kingdom - Deals moderate Special Damage to all enemies. Applies Pierce to self. Applies Water Hater, Sea Hater, and Freeze Hater to all allies. Replenishes team Stamina by 30%. (50 Damage, 2CD, 15 Stamina Cost, 90 AC) General Explanation On The Calamities And Their Obtain Method (if they existed in the game) Firstly, yes they are very much P2W. Like how it takes a lot of effort to obtain and rank up a Warmaster, it'll be just as hard for a Calamity. Calamities, like WMs, would be on a rotation. But instead of Survival Dungeons that cost Heroic Orbs, it's a Progressive Island that costs Calamatic Souls to access. One try at a Progressive costs 75 Souls. Calamatic Souls are rewarded individually to players based how much damage and destruction they cause in Team Wars and Battlegrounds, so obtaining them shouldn't be too hard. Once one unlocks a Progressive Island, they can choose one out of the 2 or 3 Calamities available in that rotation to spawn a Progressive Island for. The Progressive Island spawns in for the next 3 days. The typical F2P player with like 15 gems or so could snag about 35 cells for a single Calamity in one go. A smart player who saves gems could snag about 50 to 75 Calamity monster cells in a single Progressive. And the typical P2W player would have to fork well over $200 to obtain a fully ranked R5 Calamity. Getting aaaaaalll of those cells in one go would cost like over 30,000 gems or so. Like Warmasters, Calamities cannot be ranked up with Elementium or Elemental Cells, so save those for your Elites and whatnot. All Calamities have their base trait and SC all at R0. But to get their full traits you need to make them reach R5. And instead of 3 or 4 SG4 skills, Calamities have 5, making them typically very flexible monsters. Jesus that explanation was long. Buuuuuut there ya go. If I worked at or with SP that's a thing I'd do with these guys....... YEET! As for the Calamities' lore, I thought up some of that too lol: Legends say that way back before there were the Warmasters, there were the 9 Calamities. Horrible beasts that would cause destruction, death, and natural disaster wherever they went. They were sealed away into the core of the world by the ancients of the monster realms, never to be seen or thought of for millennia to come. It was passed down through a few centuries that if the Calamities were to ever awaken again, that the monster realms would surely fall to destruction and ruin. During these times the monster realms knew prosperity and peace. But peace cannot last for too long, for a new war had arrived. The war between the Warmasters, Nemesis, and the neighboring monster kingdoms. These wars came and went, with nobody realizing that with every single consecutive war, the chains that bound the seal of the 9 Calamities weakened and weakened. Until one day, when one new Calamity was born. Being the son of Warmaster Ragnarok and an unknown mother, Rapture was born. Blessed with incredible power passed down from his father, Rapture only craved more and more. He had become known as "The Great Devourer" and was known for his endless quest for world domination. Not even Ragnarok himself knew how to control his son. One day, after Rapture had been crowned King of 3 different monster realms, something called to him. He found the 9 Calamities' seal, and shattered it, welcoming back into the world his brothers and sisters of the olden world to bring about the monster realm's new end. He crowned himself as the new "King of Calamities" and led the now 10 Calamities to war with the world. The monster realms are on their last breaths, will you, monster trainers, be able to tame such savage beasts and once again bring peace to the realms? '''K, this is pretty new lol. I hope this is well-recieved so I get more motivated to make more of these. If you read all the way down here, thanks lol. This stuff takes me a lot of time to think of and make, but I honestly have a ton of fun making these types of things. Please let me know what y'all think. Aight Imma head out. Category:Blog posts